


I'm In Love With You

by chogibin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First work - Freeform, Literally none of them are in character, M/M, OOC, Wonwoo's Point Of View, my apologies, only rated Teens and Up cause Jun swears like once, suffering college students, uses Jun and Minghao's korean names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Soulmate AUWhere your soulmate’s name is written in the language they’re currently speaking, in their handwriting, on your wrist.From as far back as he could remember, Wonwoo has had foreign, unreadable words on his wrist, which he soon identified as Chinese once he started High school.  So imagine his surprise when it suddenly changes into pretty characters of his own language, Korean.Title taken from Seventeen’s “Hello”





	I'm In Love With You

Soulmates, a concept Wonwoo did not particularly like.  He didn’t see the point in being fated to fall in love with a single person from the day you were born.  Also, what if they died?  Or lived in a different country?  What would you do then?   It was an idiotic concept.  
While Wonwoo did not agree with the facts soulmates existed, he couldn’t deny the fact that he found the foreign name and characters on his wrist, pretty.  Wonwoo himself couldn’t speak the language written in neat detailed characters on his wrist, but his Chinese friend, Myungho, once told him that it was in the boy’s native language, Mandarin.  Despite telling him this, Myungho never did tell Wonwoo how to read **文俊辉** , so he was left with wonder about the name.  While he was salty at Myungho for not telling him how to pronounce it, he never brought up the topic, so he _was_ , in a way, partially to blame.  
♢♢♢  
Wonwoo woke on a Monday with a strange feeling bubbling at in his stomach, a giddy feeling, like he was close to something important.  Wonwoo ignored it though, opting to just continue his day-to-day routine as usual.  
His Monday went by at an agonizingly slow pace, which was normal for a Monday, but today due to the giddy feeling inside of him, it felt like it was at least ten times slower.  But Wonwoo took it upon his shoulders and carried on as he would, believing it was just his subconscious deciding to make him actually feel something for once, which he did not appreciate, thank you very much.  
Wonwoo only managed to find out why he was feeling giddy when he sat down at lunch with his (only) friends Jihoon, Soonyoung, Myungho and Mingyu.  Lunch was a good time for him, since he had no classes, could eat and could hang out with his friends.  But, sometimes he did feel lonely, since his friends were soulmates with each other.  Jihoon and Soonyoung had been friends alongside Wonwoo since their elementary days, so Jihoon and Soonyoung had known they were soulmates even before they could do basic maths, while Myungho and Mingyu met the trio in High School, so Wonwoo didn’t know exactly when the two met, so he assumed they’d met not long before the two met Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung, since Myungho, at the time, didn’t even remember his Korean name.  
Wonwoo’s thoughts were interrupted whenever, after staring at him for a while, Mingyu exclaimed with a gasp,  
“Your soulmate’s name’s changed!”  
Wonwoo blinked at the boy, wondering what he’d been consuming beforehand.  
“Mingyu, soulmate names don’t change,” Wonwoo said with a roll of his eyes.  
“It does!” Mingyu shouted, louder than last time, “mine did whenever Myungho moved to Korea and had to use a Korean name instead of his original, Chinese one!”  
Wonwoo blinked at Mingyu, starting to believe him.  With a careful movement, Wonwoo slowly lowered his eyes to his wrist, still wary that Mingyu was tricking him and was about to yell “Made you look!”  
What Wonwoo saw did shock him though, for two reasons, that the name did in fact change to Korean and Mingyu was actually right for once.  Now, where neat detailed Mandarin was, careful, precise Korean laid.  **문준휘** was the new name.  _Moon Junhwi_.   Wonwoo smiled to himself.  It was indeed a beautiful name.  If this was the name, then what did the person look like?  
“It appears,” Wonwoo started, “Mingyu, for once, is right.”  
Jihoon, Soonyoung and Myungho all collectively gasped, as Mingyu whined, saying something about being top of his class.  Or it could be the bottom.  Wonwoo wasn’t really listening.  
“What does it say?”  Soonyoung asked the brunette.  
“Moon Junhwi,” Wonwoo answered simply.  
Myungho whistled loudly.  “Wow, he said that name with so much emotion!  We should find them and see what other emotions they can drive out of this wall!”  
The table collectively laughed as Wonwoo rolled his eyes with a smile at his idiotic friends.  “I’m not emotionless, I do know how to make jokes!”  
“The only funny thing about your jokes are how bad they are,” Jihoon said from beside Soonyoung.  
Wonwoo stuck his tongue out at his friend, “at least I don’t go chasing people with guitars.”  
Jihoon just smiled sweetly at Wonwoo as Mingyu from the other side of the table shuddered at the memory.  “I haven’t been able to look at a guitar the same way,” Mingyu said quietly, partially to himself and partially to those at the table.

♢♢♢

Wonwoo trudged out of his final class of the day, tired after a day of staring at a board and taking notes while listening to a too old teacher drone on about Hooke’s Law.  
He decided to treat himself to a small detour instead of going straight to his apartment, so Wonwoo made his way to the park near his University.  Once there, Wonwoo breathed in deeply, relishing the fresh air, a huge difference to the stuffy air inside the University.  Wonwoo spotted a nice, black wooden bench at the side of the pathway and made his way over to it, glad to finally be sitting on something that other, sweaty, students haven’t sat on.  
Wonwoo reached into his bag taking out the Korean translated version of “The Ghosts of Sleath” by James Herbert, an English writer.  Wonwoo sat there, for no one knows how long, just reading, completely engrossed in his book.  He did look up though. Once.  And boy was he glad he did.  As Wonwoo looked up he locked eyes with a beautiful, foreign boy (presumably Chinese from others he’d seen) walking up the path.  Wonwoo gasped to himself, absolutely smitten with the nameless boy.  The nameless boy had jet black hair fanned over his forehead and the prettiest features that Wonwoo had ever seen.  He couldn’t even describe the boy’s features with words, since they were so much more beautiful than any word that could be used to describe the boy.  Wonwoo was mentally calling him the ‘Nameless boy,’ but something deep inside him was telling him that the boy was not nameless.  And that Wonwoo knew exactly who the boy was.   
The boy walked over to Wonwoo with the brightest smile Wonwoo had ever seen.  The boy stuck his hand out at Wonwoo and said in broken, but still enchanting, Korean, “Hello I’m We- Moon Junhwi.”  
Wonwoo was ready to die just there and then.  He had just met his soulmate and they were the most precious thing on this earth and their voice was the softest he had ever heard.  Wonwoo coughed to quickly calm himself and prevent him from having a word vomit about how Junhwi was a literal angel.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo and apparently, your soulmate.”  After saying this, Junhwi’s eyes sparkled with excitement.  
“Really?!  How did I manage to get someone as handsome as you?!”  The Chinese boy exclaimed, shocked.  
Wonwoo smirked, “you took the words right out of my mouth.”  
“I need to tell Myungho and finally shut him up about already finding his soulmate.”  
Wonwoo blinked at Junhwi.  “Myungho?  As in Seo Myungho, the Chinese b-boy dating a tree?”  
Junhwi screamed suddenly, causing Wonwoo to jump at the suddenness.  “That little shit!  He knew that we both were soulmates and told neither of us!  I’m going to kill him when I get back.”  
“As much as I find pleasure in Myungho suffering, maybe refrain from killing him.  I don’t want to listen to Mingyu’s whining.”  
Junhwi tapped his chin as if he was in thought, then sent Wonwoo a heart-stopping smirk.  “I won’t, but only if you give me your phone number.”  
Wonwoo smiled and took the phone that Junhwi presented to him, then inputted his number as well as adding an emoji to his name.  
“An eggplant?  Really?”  Junhwi questioned the Korean boy.  
All Wonwoo did was smile wider, which led to Junhwi himself smiling, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  
“I’ll be sure to call you.”  
“Do.  You won’t regret it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be easy on me!  
> The characters, I will admit, are extremely OOC, so apologies.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
